Burning Love
by BrianaA.C
Summary: The burns. They were still there. All over their bodies. But that didn't stop them. Nothing could. They were already too hot, too heavy. And they loved it.
1. Chapter 1

**Well this is my first Teen Wolf story!**

**And I have pulled some ideas from other stories but tweaked them a bit so they wouldn't be the same exact thing. All the credit goes to them! :)**

**Summary: The burns. They were still there. All over their bodies. But that didn't stop them. Nothing could. They were already too hot, too heavy. And they loved it.**

**Hope you enjoy it! :)**

**PS It might come off as a one shot, but it will end with an opening to a full length story! :)**

* * *

Allison could tell he was already shifting. All day at school she had him on edge, discreetly sliding her hand down the front of his pants in chemistry, pulling him into a darkened classroom to steal a very heated make out session between algebra and history that involved both teenagers to lose their shirts, and she played with the waistband of his boxers that were peeking out from the top of his jeans in English.

Scott told her not to do those types of things, however. He put her in too much danger. They've only had sex twice, and he gave her bruises all over her thighs and waist. Allison thought it was hot, while Scott was overcame with guilt and wouldn't even touch her for a week.

But that didn't stop her. Scott was putty in her hands, and Allison knew that. If Allison said jump, Scott would ask how high. If Allison said jump off a cliff while batting her eyelashes, Scott would do it. He would do anything for her.

Allison guessed Scott finally snapped under all the sexual pressure she put on him today, because the second the bell rang to signal school was over, Scott firmly gripped her hand and pulled her to his newly bought car, practically shoving her into the passenger seat. He kept his head low as he walked around to the drivers side, but only Allison knew it was to hide his changing, glowing yellow eyes.

On the way to his house, Scott couldn't keep his hands off of his delicate, human girlfriend. At one point Scott literally ripped her seatbelt off and pulled her onto his lap, kissing her fiercely while driving way too fast down the abandoned road, the fastest way back to his house. Allison didn't approve of his dangerous behavior, but she was in no position to say now to an on-edge werewolf. And it was kind of sexy, too.

Once Scott pulled up to his house in the driveway, he effortlessly picked up Allison and wrapped her legs around his waist, kicking the car door closed with his foot. Allison mentally smirked to herself as she slowly started to grind her womanhood on Scott's lower abdomen, making a growl rip through his throat. It didn't scare Allison that his growl was all wolf, no human, it made her even more excited.

As Scott clumsily opened and shut the front door, Allison reached behind Scott to grab his soft, muscle-hugging blue shirt that she loved so much on him because it showed off his perfectly sculpted muscles, pulling it up and over his head before reattaching their lips. Allison ran her fingers over his perfect shoulders, arms and eight pack, making Scott growl again, Allison feeling the ever-present shudder ripple through his body. She giggled, and could feel Scott's half-smirk against her lips.

Scott climbed the stairs with Allison's legs still wrapped around her waist, snaking his hands under her barely-there mini skirt as Allison used her own feet to kick off her heels, listening to them tumble down the stairs. Scott grabbed onto the waistband of her black tights, ripping them off, causing Allison to pull her lips away from his to gasp at her boyfriend's boldness with her. He was never like this with her. Scott always made sure Allison was comfortable in what he was doing, and _never _ripped her clothes. But she had to admit, she liked this new version of Scott. It worked for him.

"I'll buy you another pair," Scott barely got out, his voice a lot raspier and lower than usual. He was definitely changing. He grabbed the back of her head and forced her lips back on his, Allison moaning into his mouth.

Scott's rough, calloused hands from lacrosse inched up under Allison's blouse, pulling it up and over her head, exposing her bright red, lacy, almost see through bra, making Scott moan.

"Dammit." Scott growled, stopping at the top of the stairs to reposition Allison on his body. Allison gave him just enough time to let him slide off her skirt before reattaching herself to Scott. Scott barely had time to take in her matching bright red lace thong before Allison continued grinding on him, clouding his thoughts.

They were already both slick with sweat. Allison truly didn't know why Scott hasn't shifted yet. At the pace they were going and the level of intensity they had set, she was sure he would have changed already.

"I can smell you," Scott growled huskily against Allison's neck as he feverly kissed it, leaving countless of hickeys that she would have to explain to her father later.

"What? Do I smell bad or something?" Allison panted, out of breath. How embarrassing would that be, ruining the mood she wanted with Scott for so long because of faulty deodorant?

"No," Scott groaned, almost like he was in pain. "I smell YOU." Scott choked out, slipping his hands under her bra as he pushed her up against the wall in the hall, slowly making their way to his bedroom.

"Oh," Allison tried to say, but Scott pulled her lips to his before she could even get a syllable out. Allison started to grind on him as she clumsily tried to undo his button and zipper on his jeans, Scott letting them fall to the ground and stepping out of them once she was successful. Without his jeans, Allison could easily feel his large erection, making her want him even more.

Allison ignored the pain that radiated all up and down her backside when Scott slammed her against the wall of his bedroom, not even acknowledging the dent he put in it using his girlfriend's body.

Allison could feel and hear his breathing, getting rougher and louder as he continued to shift. Scott waisted no time getting Allison to his bed, pushing her onto it as he laid on top of her, lying between her legs, feeling her hot core on his abdomen.

"Scott," Allison moaned as Scott pressed into her, sliding his hand under her back to unhook his bra, which he did in less than a second. Flinging it to the side of his bed, he moved on to her thong, hooking a thick finger around the waistband, pulling it down and Allison pulled down his boxers, leaving both teens naked.

With a fierce kiss, Scott slowly but forcefully thrusted into Allison, making her moan loudly. But instead of continuing, Scott just sat there, laying on top of his girlfriend, face buried in her neck.

Allison knew exactly what was wrong. His body was changing. Her hands rested on his overly muscular back, feeling the muscles and bones shifting and breaking under her hands. She never questioned if it hurt him, his body changing into a completely different form. She already knew the answer would come back yes.

"What do you see?" Allison asked him, careful not to move. She didn't want Scott to topple over the wrong edge.

"Heat." Scott choked out, the sound almost painful. Allison closed her eyes in impatience. She'd been trying to teach Scott how to control his shifting, but each time failed. Derek tried to help him once, but when Derek became the new alpha, having him help was totally out of the question, so Allison had to step up to the plate.

When she opened her eyes, her soft brown ones met intense, glowing yellow ones.

"I love you, Scott." Allison whispered, slowly moving while he was inside her, making a growl rip through his whole body. "I love you." While Allison was repeating I love you's, it wasn't working. His werewolf side was slowly starting to rip down his barriers. He wanted to tell Allison to stop. He had to. But his mind wouldn't compute words to speak.

Allison flipped them over, riding him slowly as she kissed him, running her tongue over his sharp fangs while Scott's claws ripped into his bedding, trying his hardest not to do the same thing for Allison. Scaring her, Scott wrapped a strong arm around her, holding her in a lock. He snapped. His werewolf side found a way out.

Allison tried to fight away the fear in her head. Scott wouldn't let her go. His sharp claws were digging into her waist, and she knew if she moved, Scott would rip her to shreds.

Scott was pulsing inside her harder and faster, making Allison's head spin. She had never been more head over heels in love with anyone more than Scott. Not to mention he felt damn good.

Finally after more than thirty minutes, Scott forcefully came inside of her. Thankfully for him, she was already on the pill. Scott collapsed onto Allison after he pulled out of her, his weight pressing her into his bed. Allison knew to stay still until he moved. She didn't want to think about what would happen if she moved before him.

"I'm sorry," Scott said huskily, rolling off of Allison. She just cuddled into his side, hitching a leg around his waist and an arm around his chest. Scott wrapped a large hand around he knee, holding her in place. This time, Allison wasn't scared he was holding her. She trusted him.

"For?" Allison asked, out of breath.

"Hurting you." Scott said quietly, running his other hand up her smooth back. Allison looked up at his face, noting his eyes went back to brown and all access hair was gone.

"You didn't. I loved that." Allison snapped, cuddling in close to his side. Scott just gave her his signature, nervous half smirk.

"You smell like sex." Scott said as he wrinkled his nose, looking down at Allison. She blushed.

"I wonder why." She whispered, putting a fiery kiss on his lips. Scott laughed into the kiss, but abruptly stopped.

"What's wrong?" Allison asked, wrapping her arms around her boyfriend's neck.

"Your dad." Scott whispered, throwing Allison off of him. "He's here!"

"What?" Allison screeched, gathering her underwear and urgently throwing them on. Scott was doing the same.

"Did you tell him you were doing something after school?" Scott yelled, running out into the hall to get their clothes. He could hear Mr. Argent get out and lock his car, walking to the door of the McCall household. It only made him run faster.

"Shit!" Allison hissed, pulling her shirt and shoes on. "I forgot to tell him I was going to Lydia's!"

As on cue, there was a knock on the door.

"Stay. _Here_." Scott warned as she finished getting dressed, walking out of his room to answer the door. Not following Scott's wishes, Allison silently followed him to the edge of the hall, crouching down to eavesdrop on her father and her boyfriend.

"Mr. Argent?" Scott feigned confusion as he opened the door.

"Scott. Is Allison here?" Allison's dad asked, looking Scott up and down suspiciously.

"No sir. I haven't been around her since I was over for dinner." Scott lied easily, pretending he didn't have sex with his daughter just five minutes ago.

"So my daughter's lipstick just magically got on your neck?" Mr. Argent noted, pointing at Scott's neck. Scott's heart almost stopped beating as he looked in the mirror and saw kiss marks all over his neck in bright red lipstick. He heard Allison gasp from upstairs, loud enough so Scott could hear it, but quiet enough so her dad wouldn't.

"Sir-"

"And if it's not my daughter, I'm sure she would be _glad_ to hear you were doing something inappropriate with another girl, just days after you telling her you still loved her."

"Don't tell her that, sir." Scott said a bit too quickly on purpose, making Mr. Argent believe he was dating someone new.

"Who's the lucky lady, Scott?" Mr. Argent asked, believing Scott had another girlfriend.

"Erica. She's a girl in my class." Scott said, instantly regretting it. He heard Allison suck in a jealous breath from upstairs. He knew she was jealous. And he regretted even thinking of Erica as a possibility as a fake girlfriend.

"Lucky lady." Mr. Argent said sarcastically, turning to leave. "Oh, and if I ever _do_ catch you with my daughter, I WILL kill you." He warned seriously, getting in his car to leave. When Scott saw him disappear down the street, he closed the door, leaning against it and closing his eyes. When he opened it, a worried Allison was standing in front of him.

"Erica? Really? Erica?" Allison vented, putting both of her hands on either side of the door, trapping Scott's head in between.

"You're sexy when you're jealous." Scott whispered with a smirk, trying to change the subject. He pulled her into his body, enveloping her in a bear hug.

"If that bitch is at your lacrosse game tonight, I'll kill her." Allison said into his rock hard chest.

"Fuck, the game!" Scott hissed, tearing Allison off of him and running upstairs. Before she could even say anything, Scott was running back downstairs with his car keys and lacrosse stick. Grabbing Allison's hand, he dragged her out of the house to his car.

"Scott, I have to go home and change! I'll see you at the game!" Allison said, shaking Scott off of her. Scott just kissed her on her forehead before jumping in the car and driving off. Allison just smiled before reaching into her purse to call Lydia to pick her up.

* * *

Scott didn't have his head in the game. Allison wasn't sure if it was because of the stressful day he had before the game, or if her dad had something to do with it, but Scott didn't get one goal, and Beacon Hills was down by three.

"What is Scott's issue? He's usually great at this game!" Lydia stated the obvious, once again, it so cold outside Allison could see Lydia's breath when she talked.

"Let's go Scott!" Allison screamed when Scott caught the ball and shot, only for it to be caught by the goalie.

"McCall! Head In the game!" Coach yelled, Allison hearing him clearly. Scott was midfield, hands on knees, panting from fatigue. Allison knew Scott was only good at lacrosse when his werewolf side of him came out to play. And the only way Allison herself knew how to do that was to get sexual. VERY sexual.

And then it clicked.

"Scott," Allison whispered, so quietly Lydia couldn't even hear her. "If you can hear me, reposition your foot."

He changed foot positions.

"Great. I wish we were alone right now. I keep thinking of earlier today. What we were doing..." Allison trailed off, watching Scott have a hard time paying attention to the game in front of him.

"All I can think about is the second this game is over, how my hands will feel all over your body, taking off that sexy uniform of yours." Allison continued, and Scott hit his helmet with his gloved hand. Allison smirked. It was working.

"How I can't wait until I'm grinding on you, how your abs would feel under my tongue, kissing all over your chest until I get down to your... You know.." Allison trailed off again, watching her boyfriend on the field get better and better.

"Hopefully your mom isn't home, I don't want her listening to how good and fast you are all night."

The ball was passed to Scott and he caught it.

"Actually, I don't think I can wait until we get home. We might have to do it here, in the locker room. Maybe in the showers? That sounds fun."

Scott's performance skyrocketed, throwing out all of the pro moves until he got the the goal.

"Scott, I _need you now_." Allison whispered with a slight moan, just to give Scott the idea.

Scott threw the ball, and it was so fast the goalie moved out of the way, raising the score to 7-5, Beacon Hills down by two.

"How did he do that?" Lydia asked, genuinely surprised. Scott turned to frantically search the crowd until his yellow eyes landed on Allison. She blew a kiss to the teen wolf while he just smirked, barely any humanity left in him.

"Someone's getting it after the game!" Lydia hinted to Allison with a sing song voice.

"You have no idea." Allison said back with a smirk.

* * *

After a full game of Allison using her words as mind sex for Scott, Beacon Hills was now tied with the other team with only thirteen seconds left.

"You know what I did when I got home after having sex with you, Scott?" Allison asked as Scott did a flip over two defenders to catch the ball. "I touched myself. Of course nothing I do can compare to the way you can have me screaming in seconds."

Scott lined himself up with the goal to take the winning shot.

"Make me scream, Scott. Make me scream your name." Allison finished as Scott threw the ball into the net as the buzzer sounded, Beacon Hills barely winning.

"**Yaaaayyyyy**!" Lydia screamed, throwing her arms around Allison. Allison hugged her back, but kept an eye on her boyfriend who was advancing on her fast.

Scott's arms wrapped themselves around Allison's waist, pulling her into an already heated kiss, making Allison's back arch over the railing of the stands Scott was pushing her into.

"Um, okay. Ew." Lydia said, disgusted in her friends. Allison tore her lips from Scott's to laugh, only to feel his lips move to her neck. "Apparently something you do wants him to go all the time."

Scott was dragging Allison down the bleacher stairs, trying to lead her away from the crowd, lips still locked on her neck.

"Scott!" Allison screamed, giggling as Scott picked her up bridal style and escorted her to the lacrosse locker room.

"You said you would have to have sex in the locker room." Scott laughed lightly, capturing her lips again.

"I guess I did say that." Allison gasped as they broke apart for air, Scott opening the locker room door.

"Something isn't right..." Scott trailed off, setting Allison down on her feet before walking around the corner to see if anything was off.

"Way to ruin the mood." Allison whispered to herself, even though she knew Scott heard her. Looking around, her eye caught clear slime on one of the lockers.

"Jackson." Allison whispered. Scott poked his head out.

"He's here? I thought he quit lacrosse after we found out he's the kanima. For safety." Scott said. Allison could tell he was trying to be calm for her, but he was just as scared as she was.

As if on cue, they heard the hiss of the kanima. Well, Jackson.

"Scott?" Allison whimpered, grabbing her boyfriend's muscular arm.

"Do you see it?" Scott asked slowly and quietly, backing both of them up towards the door.

"No..." Allison trailed off. As she backed up she must have ran into a lose piece of metal from the lockers, because there was suddenly a cut on the arm that wasn't wrapped around Scott.

"Scott!" Allison screamed as she examined her wound, noticing it was surrounded with the same goo that was on the lockers.

"Dammit!" Scott hissed as he easily caught his falling girlfriend, sweeping her shaking body up into his arms, but careful not to touch her cut.

"We're gonna get out of here." Scott said as he ran to the locker room door, pushing the door open with his foot, stepping out into the chilly night air. "See? We're out. We're safe."

"Scott!" Scott heard, his blood running cold. He knew that voice. And this was the worse timing _ever._

"Mr. Argent?" Scott asked, turning to face his forbidden girlfriend's father.

"Why are you carrying my daughter out of the locker room?" Mr. Argent asked. He sounded calm, but Scott knew his mind was going at a thousand miles per hour.

"The kanima is in there. I-I think Allison went in there to look for me... To congratulate me! On the game. And, well... it kind of... it kind of... got... her." Scott finally finished.

_"And you didn't tell us sooner?" _Mr. Argent yelled at Scott, pulling out a gun from his coat with one hand and a cell phone with the other. "Take her home, make sure she's safe!" He yelled as he ran into the locker room.

Scott jumped at the chance to go over to the Argent household invited. He ran to his car, carefully placing his paralyzed girlfriend in the passenger seat before running to the other side of his car.

"I'll keep you safe, okay Allison?" Scott reassured his girlfriend, driving well above the speed limit on the way to Allison's. If he got pulled over, he was sure Styles' dad would understand.

Allison just moved her eyes in acknowledgement. That's all she could do.

"No one is home?" Scott asked as they pulled in the drive. All the cars were gone and the lights were off.

"My mom... is at a... party." Allison got out, barely able to even form words.

"Come on, let's get you inside." Scott whispered, picking her back up from the car and carrying her to the front door bridal style.

"Where's your keys?" Scott asked Allison, setting her down on her feet. She could stand on her own, she just didn't have movement back.

"Front pocket." Allison said, looking down, and then back up. Scott blushed as he reached his hand down the front of Allison's pants, grabbing the keys. Once they were in his hands, Scott picked up Allison in bridal style again, unlocked the door, and opened in, carrying Allison up to her room.

"I need help changing." Allison said weakly, balling a fist of fabric of Scott's jersey up in her hands. That was just about all the movement she could do so far.

"Okay." Scott whispered, blushing.

After ten minutes of trying to get Allison's body to cooperate with getting her into the most modest set of pajamas he could find, Allison was lying in bed with Scott laying next to her, only on top of the covers.

"Any chance we could pick up where we left off?" Allison asked lightly, even though even she knew she was too weak.

"Maybe tomorrow." Scott said with a smirk, staring up at the ceiling.

"Thank you." Allison whispered, her eyes moving to her boyfriend. Scott softly pressed him lips to Allison's, a silent_ 'you're welcome'_.

"Allison? Your father told me what happened!" A woman's voice filled the house, making Allison sigh into Scott's mouth.

"That's my mom." She whispered, breaking away from Scott. "See you tomorrow at school, okay?"

"Okay. Now sleep. You need rest." Scott gave her one more quick kiss before darting out her window.

He sat there on her roof until he was sure Allison was asleep.


	2. Chapter 2

**Sorry it took so log to update, I just got out of school (I go to a year round school) so I'll have all the time to work on the story! :)**

**And this is sorta like the same story with Allison's mom, but with someone else! **

* * *

Chapter 2: All is Fair in Love and War

Allison walked into Beacon Hills High School with her head down. Her whole body was sore, she was tired and her joints were tight. All she wanted to do is find Scott and fall asleep with him, but school hasn't even started. She'd have to wait at least eight hours for that.

"Allison!" She heard her name called. "How are you?" Scott asked her once he fell into step with his girlfriend.

"Tired and sore. Very sore." Allison sighed, intertwining their fingers so they were holding hands. Allison didn't care at this point if her father knew they were dating. She personally didn't think it mattered.

"You look tired." Scott laughed lightly before Allison shot him narrowed eyes, making him shut up. But Scott wasn't lying. Allison was wearing tennis shoes, old sweat pants, Scott's lacrosse hoodie that he once left over at her house in which she had to explain to her father, no make up and her hair was up in a bun. It was like a parallel universe. Allison never dressed like this.

"I know, I know. I look horrible." Allison sighed, resting her head on Scott's muscular shoulder as they walked down the hall to history.

"You look beautiful." Scott reassured her, kissing the top of her head.

"Well doesn't the slob and the wolf look cozy?" Erica said with a smirk as she ran into them at the door of their history class, her voice dripping with sarcasm.

"Do I have to shoot you with another arrow?" Allison said sweetly with a smile, letting go of Scott's hand before slipping into the classroom to find a seat.

"Stop being fucking annoying," Scott said under his breath as he tried to slip her, but Erica stopped him.

"Still happy with the Barbie?" Erica asked him, quiet enough so Allison wouldn't hear.

"Allison isn't a Barbie." Scott said lowly. "Her dad hunts us. As in if they find out you're a werewolf, they kill you."

"Oh, so you're trying to play her off as a bad girl?" Erica said with a slight smile, walking into the classroom. Scott shook his head before entering the classroom also, taking a seat behind Allison while Erica sat on the opposite side of the room.

"I don't like her." Allison whispered as class started. Allison was still facing forward, but thanks to Scott's improved hearing, he could still hear.

"I know," Scott sighed back, reaching forward under the desk to hold Allison's hand.

* * *

"So what's our plan for Jackson?" Stiles asked as Allison and Scott joined Stiles at the lunch table.

"Okay, really Stiles?" Allison asked while Scott shook his head and sunk lower in his seat. "I just got attacked by that... Thing - if we can ever call it that - yesterday! Can I just rest for maybe a couple days without anything life-threatening?"

"I don't know if this is anything new to you Allison, but you're dating a werewolf. Literally everything you do is life-threatening." Stiles said sarcastically. Scott kicked him under the table, making Stiles yelp. Allison laughed, playfully hitting Scott's shoulder. The couple errupted in a fit of annoying giggles.

"No, but Stiles is right," Scott said once the laughter died down.

"See? See, I told you!" Stiles said to Allison, throwing his hands up in the air. Allison just rolled her eyes.

"We need to figure out what to do about Jackson. He _paralyzed_ you, Allison. What if he does something worse?" Scott asked her, making Stiles and Allison stiffen. The only thing actually worse than paralysis is probably death.

"The first thing to settle is: are we going to kill him?" Stiles asked the other two.

"No!" Scott said at the same time Allison said "Yes!"

_"Allison, _we can't kill him! He's still Jackson." Scott hissed at his girlfriend.

"And half the time he's some poisonous lizard that goes around paralyzing and killing people. It's against code. If they kill someone, they have to die." Allison said firmly.

"But someone is controlling him. _That _is the person we need, not Jackson. Because if we can get rid of the controller..." Scott trailed off, looking at his sidekick.

"No more kanima." Stiles finished.

"Okay, well that might work, but how do we even start finding who the controller is? It can be literally anyone." Allison said.

"Is it you?" Stiles asked.

"No."

"Well then not everyone."

"Stiles, stop being stupid."

"Guys!" Scott yelled, silencing both his best friend and his girlfriend. "The way to catch whoever's controlling Jackson is to go to Jackson himself." Scott said as all three looked over to where Jackson was sitting. He was staring right back at them.

"Do you think he can hear us?" Allison whispered, just in case.

"Nah, probably not. He's been pretty out of it lately. I kinda feel bad for him." Stiles said, kniting his brow.

"I don't." Allison snorted, and Scott knew why. Just thinking about Jackson standing in the locker room naked, scaring his girlfriend to death made Scott want to rip Jackson's damn kanima head off.

Allison must have noticed Scott's mood change, because she found her fingers lightly rubbing up and down the inside of his arm, instantly calming him.

"Okay, let's meet up on the lacrosse field tonight at eight. And wear dark colors. We'll figure out what to do from there." Allison said when the bell for the next class rang. "We won't do anything drastic to him until we figure out who's controlling him."

* * *

"I don't like this." Stiles said as he and Scott stepped out of Stiles' jeep, walking to the lacrosse field to meet Allison. It was dark outside, and the boys were getting more cautious.

"Are you saying Allison didn't make a good plan? She wouldn't exactly put us in danger, Stiles." Scott snapped.

"No need to go crazy defending your girlfriend. I was just saying I am very unstable when dealing with my inner emotions and I don't like what we are about to do, whatever that is." Stiles answered, making Scott shake his head.

The boys reached the lacrosse field, and they saw Allison waiting for them as promised.

"You're late." She said, walking towards them.

"By two minutes, who really cares?" Stiles asked, throwing his hands up in the air.

Scott let his eyes roam over Allison's outfit with no regrets. She changed into a black tank that showed off part of her toned stomach and hugged her curves perfectly. Her black jeans did the same, acting as a second skin. Scott reached out to grab her, but she moved away from him.

"We're all business right now." She said with a slight smile. "Okay, so Stiles' dad still has the records on the pattern of the killings, right?" She paused to watch Stiles nod. "So Stiles, you need to go there to get the files from the computer. We need them to connect everything. Me and Scott will go to the alley two deaths happened in. There's a chance Jackson - I mean, the kanima - might be there."

"Why do I have to go by myself?" Stiles whined.

"Because Scott won't be careful if I'm not there to protect him." Allison said, making Scott gasp.

"That is so not true! I can be careful!" Scott said with a joking smile.

"Okay, let's go." Allison said, already walking towards her car. Scott shrugged while Stiles was speechless.

* * *

"This is the alley Isaac's dad died at?" Scott whispered as they hid in a small hole in the wall that was barely big enough to fit both of them in. Allison's chest was pressed into Scott's, and his breath was hot on her face as he looked down to talk to her.

"So I've been told." She whispered back, resting her head on Scott's strong shoulder. "I don't like this, having to hide in a hole in the wall just to catch someone who could very much be our friend. I don't like it."

Scott just sighed. As much as he wanted to say he agreed, he couldn't. He didn't see how Allison could feel sorry for someone that was killing people. People that mattered to the ones they loved. He started to smile at the size of her heart. How did he get so lucky?

"What?" Allison asked suddenly, looking up at him.

"What what?" Scott asked back.

"You're laughing!" Allison said, pointing at him.

"Oh.." He said. He didn't realize he was actually laughing. "I'm just glad you're my girlfriend." He said, kissing the top of her head.

"And I'm glad you're my boyfriend." Allison said with a smile, tilting her head up so his lips would capture hers.

Suddenly, Scott felt a tickle at the back of his throat. He broke away from Allison's kiss, coughing.

"Scott?" She asked, resting her hand on his shoulders.

The irritation in his throat turned from a tickle to downright burning. Scott dropped to the ground, now out in the open, coughing as he struggled for breath.

"Scott?" Allison asked, more alert and scared. She dropped to the ground also, rubbing his back, trying to soothe him. "What is it?"

"Wolfsbane." He whispered in between coughs, doubling over.

"What?" She asked, not hearing him.

"_Wolfsbane!" _He yelled at her, looking up at her with glowing yellow eyes. Allison gasped and stood up, taking a step back. It was then she noticed the cloud of dim smoke surrounding them, no way out.

"Where is it coming from?" She yelled at him, urgent to find the source. Scott only coughed in an answer.

"You know..." She heard a voice behind her. "He'll probably be dead in a couple minutes."

Allison froze when she heard that voice. She knew that voice.

"Matt?" She asked as she turned around to face him. There, in all the smoke, stood Matt. "What are you going? Stop!" Allison screamed at him, reaching over to grab the vaporizer filled with wolfsbane out of his hands, but he blocked her, moving out of the way.

"Matt, you're killing him!" Allison screamed, trying to take the vaporizer once more, and again Matt moved out of the way. "_Matt!"_

"Just shut up!" He screamed back at her, pushing her to the ground.

"Don't... touch... her..." Scott wheezed out, coughing right after.

"You shut up too!" Matt yelled, kicking Scott in the stomach, making him flip over onto his back. Scott held his stomach and just kept coughing.

"You just couldn't let me have **one **girlfriend?! You just couldn't **bare **for me to win for once, right?!" Matt yelled at Scott as he kept kicking him in the stomach, clearly upset about Allison. "You just!" Kick. "Couldn't!" Kick. "Let me!" Kick. _"Have her!" _He finished, kicking Scott in the stomach once more. Scott now lay on his stomach, not moving.

Suddenly, Allison came from behind, hitting him in a pressure point on the back of his neck, making him pass out. "Scott!" She screamed, running over to her bruised and broken boyfriend. She rolled him over and he just looked up at her, ready to give up.

"Scott, we have to leave!" Allison cried, tears steaming as she tried to pull him to his feet. He tried his best, but he was only so strong at this point. "Scott!" Allison screamed, making a split decision to drag him out of the area. Pulling on his arms, she walked backwards, dragging her boyfriend out of the alley. For the first time in her life, she hated how strong her boyfriend was. It made him heavier.

Finally, they were safe enough away from the wolfsbane _and_ Matt.

"Scott?" Allison asked, laying him back down. She dropped to her knees, resting her hands on his chest, shaking him softly. He didn't answer.

"Scott!" Allison screamed, feeling the tears again. She couldn't lose him. She couldn't she couldn't she couldn't.

Allison covered her eyes with her hands the tears coming quicker now. What if she does lose him? What if he's gone forever? Werewolves couldn't come back from the dead, can they? She's going to go insane.

Suddenly, Scott started coughing again, eyes wide.

"Scott!" Allison yelled, throwing her arms around his neck, her tears turning into tears of joy. "Oh thank God. Thank God, thank God, thank God!"

Scott rested his hand on her back, hugging her back.

"Oh this was all my fault! I was the one who came up with the idea to come here! I'm so sorry!" Allison said. "This is all my fault! I would be perfectly okay with it if you wanted to be mad at-"

Scott kissed her softly, shutting her up. When he pulled away, he was smiling.

"Allison, it's okay. I'll be okay." He said, still weak, but strong enough to talk. Allison smiled back. "But can we go home now?" Scott asked her. "I've had enough of this for one night."

"Of course." Allison said softly, pulling him up and leading him towards her car, not bothering to check on where Matt was.

* * *

"Again, I'm sorry." Allison said, playing with Scott's t-shirt. Allison and Scott were laying in her bed, under the covers cuddling. Scott was laying on his back while Allison was on her side, her hand on his chest while one of her legs were wrapped around his waist. His arms were around her body, rubbing her side.

"Again, it's okay." Scott laughed, smiling at her. "I'm still alive, aren't I?"

"I guess." Allison smiled back, leaning in to kiss her boyfriend.

"I love you." Scott said, closing his eyes as he got himself comfortable on Allison's pillows.

"I love you too." She smiled, settling in on his strong chest, drifting to sleep.

* * *

**I PROMISE ALLISON AND SCOTT DIDN'T FORGET ABOUT STILES AT THE POLICE STATION! They'll discuss that next chapter. :)**

**And this was kinda just a fluff chapter. It wasn't really meant to move the storyline along any, only for Allison and Scott to find out Jackson's controller is Matt. But I'll update soon! :)**

**And I'm also going to write a one-shot soon. It'll be a romantic and angsty story about Allison finding out her mom didn't die for the reasons she thinks she did. Make sure you read and review that one too! :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Well this is a somewhat quick update, so I hope you enjoy it! :)**

**And make sure to read my one-shot There Are Two Sides to Every Story! :)**

**And I am so sorry about getting this chapter out so late... I feel horrible about it. But I'm in the middle of moving so just bare with me!**

* * *

Chapter 3: All is Fair in Love and War Part 2

"Okay, now that we know it's Matt behind all these murders, they still don't make sense. It's the swim team from like six years ago. I don't get it." Stiles said as he and Scott stepped out of Stiles' jeep.

"I don't think it matters. We get him, then we kill him." Scott said roughly, slamming the door on Stiles' jeep a bit too hard for Stiles' liking.

"A little rough much?" Stiles said as the two walked through the side doors of Beacon Hills High School.

"Sorry, I'll close it softer next time." Scott said, not fully there in the conversation, as if his mind were elsewhere.

"I wasn't talking about the door, even though that was uncalled for..." Stiles trailed off, earning a look from Scott. "Okay back on track. I meant about Matt. Yesterday you were all 'Nooooooo, he could be our friend! We can't kill him!' and now you won't have any regrets. You okay?"

"Yeah." Scott said, shaking his head. "Actually, no. He-" Scott tried to say, but Allison ran up to the duo.

"Well hello Mr. McCall." Allison said with a huge smile, pulling him into a hug. Scott instantly winced, pulling away.

"What'd I do?" Allison asked, beyond confused. Last time she checked, hugging her boyfriend wouldn't hurt him. Hell, running him over with a semi truck wouldn't do too much damage to him.

"Yeah man, last time I checked, you don't get hurt." Stiles said, confused as well.

Scott sighed before looking around to make sure no one was looking. When he thought it was clear, he lifted up his shirt, revealing dark black and blue bruises running all over his abdomen. Allison gasped and covered her mouth as Stiles got even more confused.

"But Scott, you're a werewolf... With freaking _amazing_ healing powers. How do you still have bruises from when Matt totally kicked your ass _last night?" _Stiles asked him. Allison was still in shock.

"That's what I don't get!" Scott hissed, pulling his shirt back down. "He's not an alpha. I would have known. But I didn't smell anything. He's a normal human with a weird talent of controlling kanimas."

"But wait, wasn't that guy in the vet one night with injuries that wouldn't heal? You told me about that before." Allison said, finally snapping out of shock. Scott and Stiles gave her a look, urging her to continue. "Well, what if those weren't from the kanima? What if they were from _Matt?" _

"That would make a lot more sense." Scott said, calculating in his head. "But how could he do something like this?" He asked, motioning to his stomach. "Derek can't even have me this bruised and battered after a day. And he's the alpha."

The group was silent. They didn't have an answer for him.

The bell rang for class to start, making them all jump. Allison kissed Scott on his cheek before joining Lydia's side, walking together to art. Scott and Stiles turned around and headed for math.

"I don't get this!" Scott hissed again, mostly to himself and he angrily ran his hands through his tousled hair. "_Peter _didn't even have me this banged up! Who _is _this guy?"

"Look, I don't know, but we have to do something about him, Scott." Stiles said as they walked down the main hallway.

"Yeah, I know. That's why I'm going to go over to Allison's tonight." Scott said, making Stiles stop walking.

"Um, what. Do you realize you could like, _die?" _Stiles said, stepping in front of Scott.

"Look, I'm going to talk to her dad about Matt. If anyone knows what to do in this situation, it's Mr. Argent." Scott told Stiles, walking around him. Stiles fell into step next to him, still arguing over Scott's decision.

"And what about her totally creepy and deranged grandpa? The one who _stabbed _you in front of the hospital?" Stiles asked.

Scott sighed. He hadn't really thought of that. His plan was to get in, talk to Mr. and Mrs. Argent, and get out in one piece. But now that Gerard was in town influencing the family to his twisted ways, he now had no idea what to do.

The bell rang right as the duo reached the door of their math class, breaking him out of his thoughts.

"Alright class, take your seats. We have a lot to do today." Their teacher said, already writing on the dry-erase board.

"Well you could-" Stiles started to whisper.

"Stilinski!" The teacher yelled out, turning around to face Stiles. "No talking. I'll see you in detention later after school."

The class 'oooohhh'ed and Scott chuckled as Stiles sunk low into his seat. He pulled out a piece of notebook paper and started writing. Seconds later, there was a paper on Scott's desk. Opening it, it read:

**_Came up with a plan yet?_**

Scott shook his head no. Sighing, Stiles took it, wrote more, and then gave it back.

**_How about you use the 'I need help with my homework and coincidentally your daughter is the smartest girl in school so that's why I'm here.'_**

Scott took out his pen and wrote back:

_**Or I could just say what I'm really there for. To find a way to kill Matt. I don't care what I go through to get it done. He has to die.**_

Stiles gave Scott a look. _'You sure?'_ Stiles mouthed. Scott nodded.

* * *

"Feeling better?" Allison asked Scott at the end of the day as the two walked towards her car, hand in hand. Since Scott lost his short-lived car privileges, and he already sold his bike, Allison took on the task of taking him home everyday.

"A little bit." Scott told her as he kissed the hand he was holding. Allison giggled.

"Let me see." She motioned towards Scott's stomach. Scott dropped her hand and pulled up his shirt.

Allison scrunched her eyebrows, not liking what she saw. The bruises were still black and blue, and still not healing. Gently, she reached out her fingers to trace the lines of his bruises. She felt a shudder go through his body, and she looked up at his face just in time to see his eyes shift to gold before going back to their original brown color.

"Sorry." She said with a blush as she pulled his shirt back down, accidentally grazing her hand over his bare hip.

"Allison!" Scott whined as he moved away from her like a little kid, making Allison blush deeper.

"What? I'm sorry! I can't help it that my boyfriend gets turned on every time I touch him!" She said, playfully shoving him. It was Scott's turn to blush.

"Must be the werewolf side affects." Scott said with a smile, grabbing Allison's wrist and pulling towards him, kissing her softly.

"Scott!" Allison whispered, pulling away. "There's people watching!"

"So?" Scott said with a smile, tightening his arms around her waist, making Allison blush again.

"Can we just get you home?" Allison asked him, breaking the moment.

"Yeah, I guess." Scott mumbled, getting into the car on the passenger side as Allison gave him an apologetic smile.

On the way home, Scott and Allison rode in silence. There was nothing really to say. Allison could only think of Matt, and she knew Scott didn't want to talk about it. What seemed like hours later, she finally pulled into Scott's driveway.

"Why don't you come in? We could study? I'm failing chemistry, after all." Scott asked her.

Allison could read him like a book. Usually for Scott, 'we could study' soon turned into 'we can make out until your dad beats down my door', but he seemed genuine this time. Like he really _did _want to study. Which, for Allison, seemed... odd.

"Okay?" She said, a little unsure as she got out of her car, following Scott towards his front door.

Once the door was unlocked, Scott walked inside, taking out his chemistry book from his backpack, hanging up his bag before jogging up the stairs. Allison followed him down the narrow hall to his room.

"Okay, so I guess we'll start with what we went over in class." Allison said as she turned to close the door of Scott's room. When she turned around, Scott's lips found hers as he carelessly tossed his chemistry textbook over his shoulder.

"You lied." Allison mumbled against Scott's lips as her hands involuntarily found their way to Scott's hair, pulling slightly.

"Oh well." Scott replied as he pushed his girlfriend up against the door, hands placed firmly on her hips, itching to get under the loose fabric of her clothes.

Allison pushed off of the door and stumbled her way to the bed, never breaking the kiss. They fell onto Scott's bed with Allison on top, making Scott wince from the pressure on his bruises.

"Sorry!" Allison said, immediately sitting up. Scott just smiled and pulled her back on top of him, rubbing her sides up and down as she pulled his shirt up and over his head. Scott's lips found their way to Allison's neck as she moved to straddle him. Allison rolled them over, making Scott wince again.

"Okay, I can't do this." Allison said in a monotone voice, pushing Scott off of her before sitting up. Scott groaned as he sat us as well. "I feel like _I'm _the one hurting you. It should be the other way around." Scott gave Allison a serious look, making her stiffen. "Okay, you know what I meant. A human shouldn't be hurting a werewolf."

"Yeah, I know." Scott sighed, reaching over the side of his bed to grab his discarded shirt, pulling it over his head. "That's why I want to talk to your parents."

"Wait, what?" Allison asked, not sure if she heard him correctly. "Why?"

"Well I want to ask him about this," Scott said, motioning towards his bruises. "And what to do about Matt. We can't just let him kill more people, especially with Jackson's life on the line."

Allison was silent for awhile. The last time her mother saw Scott was when she was questioning him on if they had sex or not, and her dad would probably kill Scott the minute he walked through the door. Scott must have sensed Allison's uneasiness, because he reached over and squeezed her shoulder, giving her a slight smile.

"Okay, let's go."

* * *

"Scott." Mr. Argent said flatly as he opened the front door to let his daughter in, only to see the teenage wolf along with her.

"Hello, sir." Scott said awkwardly, reaching up to scratch the back of his neck. Mr. Argent looked him up and down in uneasiness.

"Dad, Scott was wondering if he could talk to you. About Jackson." Allison added, butting in. The hunter's expression instantly turned into concern, moving aside to let the two teenagers in the house, leading them to the living room.

"So talk." Mr. Argent said as he sat down in a chair adjacent from the couch Allison and Scott sat on.

"Well we know who the controller is. Matt Daehler." Scott said.

"How do you know?" Mr. Argent asked.

"Well I decided to go with Scott and Stiles to investigate." Allison said slowly, watching Scott's shocked expression from the corner of her eye. She knew he was thinking she was out of her mind for telling her dad the truth. But in order to get truth, she had to tell truth. "And me and Scott went to the alley where Isaac's dad died while Stiles went to the police station. And then Matt showed up with wolfsbane in a vaporizer, practically telling us he's the one controlling Jackson."

Mr. Argent sat back in his seat as he let all the new information sink in. Scott discreetly reached for Allison's hand and intertwined their fingers without her father noticing. Scott noted Allison's heartbeat slowed as she calmed down.

"Okay. The only way to get rid of this... thing... is to kill Matt." Mr. Argent finally said seriously, sitting back up. "It's too much of a risk to have Matt running around killing people with his mind. No matter what we could do, he will always have his mind. The only way to end this is to kill him."

"Let me do it."

All three of the people in the living room turned towards the doors that led to the study, seeing Gerard leaning against one of the doors.

"I'm not going to let you kill a sixteen year old boy, dad." Mr. Argent warned, standing up.

"Well who do you expect to do it? The wolf boy? The girl who can't fend for herself?" Gerard asked, stepping into the room.

"Hey!" Allison said, standing up to defend herself. Scott grabbed her and made her sit back down.

"I will have someone I can trust do it. Or I will. But I will not allow you to kill a minor." Mr. Argent said firmly, standing his ground.

"Well, why you are figuring out who will kill whom, Matt might very well be killing more innocent people." Gerard said with a slight smile, making Scott's blood boil. He never liked the man, and the way he was treating this situation made him hate Gerard more.

"We will deal with it, when we deal with it." Mr. Argent said slowly, teeth gritted.

Gerard and Mr. Argent had a stare down until Gerard finally cracked, revealing a smile.

"Whatever you say, son." Gerard said before exiting the room. Scott could feel everyone relax.

"Scott, I think it's time you go." Mr. Argent said, running his hands through his hair.

"Yes sir." Scott said respectively, getting up from the couch. He turned to leave at the same time Allison turned to go the opposite way, resulting in Allison's elbow going into Scott's abdomen, making him wince.

"Everything okay, Scott?" Mr. Argent asked, almost as if he was concerned. Or maybe he was.

"Actually, no." Scott admitted. "Matt kinda sorta kicked me... many times..."

"And now the bruises won't heal." Allison added, cutting off a struggling Scott.

"May I?" Mr. Argent asked, motioning towards Scott's shirt. Scott nodded.

Mr. Argent lifted up Scott's shirt, revealing the notorious bruises. Allison squeezed her eyes shut and looked away while he dad did all of the investigating.

"Are they healing at all?" Mr. Argent asked, putting Scott's shirt back in place.

"Yeah, but at normal pace. I can feel myself heal, but not nearly as fast as I should." Scott said. "We'll I gotta go. Take care." He said abruptly, turning to leave.

Scott pretended he didn't hear Allison run up behind him until he reached the front door, well out of Mr. Argent's eyesight.

"Where are you going?" She asked him quietly.

"I need to go find Matt. He can't do this anymore, Allison." Scott whispered back, softly grabbing Allison's waist.

"I'm going with." She said, turning to grab her jacket. Scott grabbed her arm, stopping her.

"No, you aren't. I can't risk anything happening to you. If you got hurt, I would never forgive myself." He said, searching her eyes with his.

"I love you." She whispered with a broken smile, grabbing the back of his neck and pulling his lips softly to hers.

"I love you too."

* * *

**SO IS ANYONE ELSE TOTALLY GUTTED THAT SCALLISON BROKE UP?!**

**I kinda saw it from the way Allison and Scott totally drifted and I'm happy they're so confident they'll get back together and how okay with it Scott is, but I'm still sad... At least we have Jydia!**

**But Allison is still not forgiven for the episode before the finale. She has some serious buttkissing to do next season. Especially to Scott and Derek. And Isaac for like practically cutting the poor boy open I can't even with that.**

**Well I hoped you liked this chapter, hopefully the next one will be out a tad quicker! :)**

**P.S., if you haven't noticed by now, this story isn't going the way the show is. I have my own way of dealing with Gramps and Matt :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**So I practially spent my whole trip from California to Michigan (I'm moving! D: ) writing this on my phone! It was really easy to write because I'm getting into the story. Hopefully you like the next few chapters, they'll be filled with lots of action! :)**

* * *

Chapter 4: Life or Death

Scott's luck wasn't too good last night. Not only was he not able to find Matt, but he was in so much pain from the bruises on his stomach, he wasn't able to go back to Allison's in the middle of the night like he always did.

His senses were also off. He thought he was healing, but he was only getting worse. The bruises spread to his chest and around to his shoulders.

When Stiles picked him up for school, Scott looked green.

"Are you okay?" Stiles asked him as he pulled out of the driveway, making his way to Beacon Hills High.

"No." Scott said, his face set in a frown. "It's like it's a full moon, but ten times worse. A lot worse. One second I'm in pain, the next I'm mad, then next I'm horny."

"Wow, okay. Did not need to know that last part." Stiles said while Scott rolled his eyes. Stiles knew Scott wasn't one to hold back what was on his mind, and this was a prime example.

"Anyways, I think you can get Allison to take care of that. You two can't take your hands off of each other, anyways."

"Nah, she's probably mad at me anyways. I didn't go over to her house last night." Scott said, leaning his head against the window. He felt nauseous.

"Oh whatever. If she's mad over THAT, that's a problem." Stiles said, pulling into his parking space at school. Scott got out carefully, barely able to even walk without being in pain.

"Are you sure those are even bruises?" Stiles asked, watching his friend struggle. Scott nodded. "Well last I checked, you're a werewolf. Time to suck it up!" Stiles said, slapping Scott on the back.

"I'm not in the mood, Stiles." Scott said slowly, moving so Stiles' hand slid off of his back.

"Well then man up!" Stiles said, jokingly slapping him on the back once more. Scott grabbed Stiles' hand and threw it to his side, grabbing Stiles' throat with the other and pushing him against the car.

"I said I'm not. In. The mood." Scott said again, his eyes glowing gold and his teeth showing.

"Okay... Well, I guess this is the anger part you're talking about." Stiles said with a light laugh, but then faltered when Scott's expression didn't change. "Uh... Scott? You gonna let me go?"

Scott instantly snapped out of whatever he was in, his eyes going back to brown and his teeth going back to normal as he dropped his hand from Stiles' throat.

"I'm sorry... I wasn't thinking.. I-" Scott rambled.

"Hey, it's okay man." Stiles said softly. "You're going through a lot." Scott gave him a half smile, finally relaxing since they found out about the Kanima.

* * *

"What's with Scott? I haven't seen him all day." Lydia told Allison after third period.

Allison sighed as she watched Lydia coat her lips in red lipstick, staring at herself in the mirror hanging in her locker. Allison had an off-period, and she usually spent it with Scott, either talking a walk in the woods or going out for a bite to eat. But she hasn't heard from him since he left her house. He wasn't even in first period, one of the classes they had together.

"Maybe he's sick." Allison lied easily. Lydia had no idea about the supernatural yet. Allison couldn't tell the real reason he might have not been there.

"Really, Allison?" Lydia said with a look that told her, _I know you're lying_.

"Okay I have no idea where he is." Allison finally said, throwing her arms up.

"Well did he come over last night like he usually does?" Lydia asked as she shut her locker and put away her lipstick.

"No." Allison said, shutting her own locker.

"Well you might want to find him." Lydia said with a smile, running off to join one of her other friends.

Allison rolled her eyes. Now that she had no Scott, she had nowhere to go during free period. She finally decided to catch up on her studying in the library. Turning around, Allison walked down the main hall to the library. She was about to walk past the open janitor's closet, when an arm reached out and grabbed her waist, pulling her into the dark room. She was about to scream, but her eyes met familiar gold ones when the mystery man turned her around.

"Scott!" She hissed, hitting him on his shoulder. He growled and grabbed her hand, pinning it to her side, pressing her to the wall as he shut the door with the other hand.

"Scott?" Allison asked more carefully, trying to make out his face in the darkness. She could still see his sharp jaw line, and no facial hair, so he wasn't completely changed. But she did see a glint of white fangs and his golden eyes that glowed in the darkness.

"I didn't find him. I'm sorry, I didn't find Matt." Scott said sadly, doing a complete 180 turn emotionally. He leaned down to bury his face in Allison's neck, letting their chests touch. She hesitantly reached up, one hand to rub his back, the other to tangle in his hair.

"Scott, are you okay?" Allison asked, her voice full of concern and confusion. She could feel Scott shake his head.

"I don't know what's happening to me." He said, panic and sadness in his voice that Allison picked up on. "They're spreading."

"Let me see." Allison murmured, gently pulling him off of her to slowly lift his red shirt up and over his head. She instantly felt faint just looking at him. His chest and stomach had dark red, purple and blue bruises and blotches running in a random pattern. His muscles were more visible, and she could see his veins pumping quickly, trying to heal his body.

"Oh, Scott.." Allison trailed off with a shaky and broken voice, slowly touching his stomach with her fingertips. Scott's muscles clenched and he shuddered, but he stayed in his place. Allison let her hands run up to his chest, feeling the unnatural bumps of the new bruises. Scott moved to rest his forehead against Allison's, and his hands found their way to the wall on either side of Allison's waist.

"You need help." She said firmly, resting her delicate hands on Scott's bare waist.

"Help's overrated." He whispered, not looking her in the eye.

"It's not overrated when that could be the only way you could live." Allison said pointedly.

Scott lifted his head to look at her with his piercing golden eyes. "I'm not going to die. I won't leave you alone." Scott told her, hardening his expression.

"I'm not saying you will, Scott. But this is serious. It's not supposed to be like this! You can't even transform out of your werewolf form!" Allison said, touching Scott's stomach for emphasis. A half-growl ripped through his lips, and she instantly froze, remembering what he told her the other day.

"Allison..." Scott trailed off, moving one hand to rest on her neck, his thumb caressing her cheek. "I promise you it's not that bad. We're just overreacting."

"You're lying, Scott. I know you!" She said, starting to panic. She knew things were only getting worse. Scott looked like he could barely stand without the support of the wall behind her.

"I promise you, it's alright." He whispered, even though his body was telling him otherwise. He found it strange. Usually when a werewolf is in pain, they can't go through a transformation. Now, he couldn't transform back into a human. It just didn't make sense.

"Scott, don't make promises you can't keep." She whispered, reaching up to cup his face with both hands.

"Allison, I swear on my_ life_ that I will go to the ends of the earth to do whatever it takes to keep you safe. I'm nothing compared to you. I would gladly give up everything so you have a chance for a full life." He said, his voice breaking at the end.

Allison stared into his gold eyes for what seemed like forever, overcome with emotion. She never had a guy say anything remotely close to that.

Allison pushed herself off of the wall and wrapped her arms fully around Scott's neck, crashing her lips onto his. Scott's arms found their way to Allison's waist, effortlessly lifting her up so she could wrap her legs around his waist. Scott pushed her into the wall, claws digging into her upper thighs as he kissed her fiercely, his inner werewolf kicking in quickly.

Allison knew this was dumb. He was practically already a werewolf, and she was making it even harder for him. But when one of Scott's hands found their way under her shirt, all of her previous thoughts left her head.

"Scott, we're in school!" Allison gasped, out of breath as she tore her lips away from Scott's, only for them to travel to her neck. She could feel him smirking against her neck.

"So?" He asked her, his voice smoother and deeper than earlier, almost like velvet. He lifted her up a bit higher on the wall to kiss and suck her collarbone, and she found it harder to make words.

"Um.. Well... I.." She stuttered, her mind clouded as Scott licked from her chest to her chin, sending her reeling.

"Allison." Scott said as he pulled away from her with a slight smile. "Just shut up."

Allison didn't have enough time to even nod before Scott lifted her shirt off of her body, dropping it beside them. His hands pulled at her skirt, but careful not to rip it, as he slipped it off, repositioning her on his hips, still against the wall. Allison moved her hands to quickly undo Scott's pants, leaving him in his boxers as he stepped out of them.

"I never took you as a 'do her against the wall' type of guy." Allison said, breathless as she tangled her fingers in his hair to get him closer, and Scott sucked on the skin right under her jaw. Allison's leg started to slip off of his waist, but Scott just wrapped a large hand around her knee, holding it tightly as he put it back in place.

Scott just chuckled as his hips involuntarily started to rock against Allison's. She had to pull his lips back to hers to suppress her moans. Scott sunk down lower to lick from the tops of her underwear to the bottom of her bra, literally driving her up the wall in pleasure.

Suddenly, the janitor closet door swung open and the light turned on, a janitor getting cleaning supplies. Luckily the door was blocking them from seeing who was inside, but Allison was still frozen in fear.

"Don't move or say anything." Scott said so quietly, Allison could barely hear him. She buried her face in his neck and pulled him closer, and Scott pushed her further into the wall, silently waiting for the janitor to leave.

Finally the janitor left, and both teens let out a deep, relieved breath.

"I think we're pushing our luck, doing this in school." Allison said, allowing Scott to set her back on her feet as she collected her clothes. Of course, Scott was already dressed before she even began to.

When Allison was done, Scott grabbed her hand, leading her out of the closet and into the halls, walking straight to her car. Scott gently pushed Allison into the back seat, laying her down as he closed the door, laying on top of her.

"Scott, do you have any idea how much trouble we'll get into if we get caught?" Allison asked him, even though she spread her legs so her boyfriend could lay in between them as she pulled off his shirt.

"Oh well, it makes it funner." Scott said as he gently nipped at her neck with his canine teeth, careful not to break skin as he lifted her shirt up and over her head, along with her skirt. He started to undo his pants, but Allison's quick hands beat him to it, already unbuttoning his pants and pulling them down with her feet, along with his black boxers.

Scott slipped his hands under Allison's back, kissing up her stomach with wet, slow kisses as he unclasped her bra, throwing it on the floor as Allison let out a soft moan, arching her back to his touch.

Usually, Allison was the one who was in control in these situations. Scott usually didn't know what to do, so Allison had to lead. Now, it was as if Scott has the same experience as a womanizer, and Allison was putty in his hands. Which she was. And, in her eyes, it was sort of sexy to watch him take control.

He hooked a finger under the waistband of her underwear, pulling them off her body quickly, discarding them on the floor of Allison's car. Scott lined himself up with her entrance, kissing her hard as he powerfully pushed into her, making her scream into his mouth.

Scott gripped her hips, claws digging in, but careful to not dig deep enough to draw blood, as he pushed in and out of his human girlfriend. Allison's head was clouded as Scott licked from her collarbone to the side of her chin before softly placing love bites on her neck, careful not to break skin with his canine teeth.

Allison could feel her insides clenching around Scott, and she knew she was close. Scott must've noticed, because he picked up the speed, making their moans louder and louder.

"I'm close." Scott grunted against her neck, moving his mouth to hers to attempt to silence her screams. Scott came at the same time as Allison, making her scream and him moan loudly.

"Oh my god." Allison moaned as Scott slowly pulled out of her before laying back on top of her, their bodies sticking because of their sweat. Allison looked up at Scott, the gold in his eyes dwindling and his fangs shrinking, making her heart jump.

"Well it looks like I was just what you needed." Allison said with a smile, reaching up to cup his cheek.

"Maybe, but my body still hurts like hell." Scott said, grabbing his boxers and jeans off of the car floor, slipping them on before grabbing his shirt and pulling it over his head.

"Scott, you really do need to get yourself checked out. I'm worried about you." Allison said softly when she was finished getting dressed, resting a hand on Scott's chest. He, of course, flinched, wincing in pain.

"I'll talk to Dr. Deaton, will that make you happy?" Scott said with a small smile, kissing her quickly. Allison nodded with a content smile, pulling him back in for another slow kiss.

The bell for fifth period rang, signaling the end of their free period and alone time. Allison gave Scott as sheepish smile and they got out of the car, walking back to the school hand in hand.

* * *

Scott didn't know how he did it, but he got through the rest of the school day without getting close to transforming into a werewolf. Maybe it was his constant thinking, forcing himself to not shift. Or maybe it was Allison.

_Allison._

She helped him through so much, it was unbelievable. Most girls he knew would just run scared the minute he told them his problems, but not this one. Allison helped him in any way possible, and he was so grateful for that.

"Scott!" Allison yelled, snapping him out of his thoughts. He found himself in the passenger seat of Allison's car with Allison driving. "I just asked you like five times if you were going to Lydia's party, and you didn't answer me once." She said with a slight smile.

"Where are we?" Scott asked, ignoring Allison's previous statement for now.

Allison scrunched her eyebrows together, taking her eyes off the road for a split second to look at her boyfriend. "We're going to visit Dr. Deaton to see what's wrong with you. Are you sure you're okay, Scott?"

"Yeah." Scott said, shaking his head quickly back and forth, not sure what he did or didn't remember. "Yeah, I'm fine."

Allison pursed her lips but stayed silent. She didn't understand why Scott wouldn't just suck up his pride and tell her what's really going on with him. It bothered her. Scott never shut her out before, and she didn't like it.

"Well, here we are." Allison sighed, turning off the car as she and Scott got out, walking to the front door of the vet.

"Scott?" Dr. Deaton asked when he heard the front door chimes go off.

"Yes sir." Scott answered back. "This is-"

"Allison Argent. Your girlfriend." Dr. Deaton said, cutting Scott off. Allison gave Scott a weird look, but Scott just ignored it.

"Yeah. Listen, something happened to me the other night, and I have no idea what's happening to me. Could you maybe look at it?" Scott said awkwardly, not sure how to approach the subject. Scott and Allison told Dr. Deaton the whole story from the Kanima attacking Allison in the locker room to Matt kicking Scott down the alley.

Dr. Deaton just nodded his head, motioning for them to follow him back to the evaluation room. Scott sat on the table and took off his shirt while Allison hung back, standing just inside the doorway, giving them space.

"I've never seen anything like this..." Dr. Deaton said to himself, inspecting Scott's wounds. Dr. Deaton applied pressure to a bruise on his chest, making Scott unleash a blood-curdling growl, making Allison jump. Dr. Deaton acted as if he never heard it, continuing with his inspection.

"Again, I've never seen this before. I don't even know how this happened." Dr. Deaton said, taking off his gloves and throwing them in the trash can next to the metal table.

"So you know what's wrong with me?" Scott asked hopefully. Allison walked over to hold his hand, squeezing it gently as she intertwined their fingers.

"Unfortunately, yes." Dr. Deaton said, sighing. "Somehow, and I have no idea how, but somehow... Matt is transforming you into something."

"Into _what?" _Scott yelled, ripping his hand from Allison's to stand up.

"Some creature like a kanima, but not quite. I think it's more of a mix between a kanima and a werewolf. You'll have a master, who will be Matt, just like the kanima, but you'll still have your werewolf traits. No paralyzing goo or scales." Dr. Deaton told Scott.

Scott ran his hands through his hair while Allison rubbed his back soothingly, unsure what else to do. Scott was already on the rocks, and learning that he had a _controller _didn't make things any better.

"So how do I get rid of this?" Scott asked, pointing to his body.

"Well, you have to undergo the rest of the transition. It looks like you're almost halfway done." Dr. Deaton said, analyzing Scott's body again. "The bruises, which is actually from muscles and nerves shifting, will only get better from here."

"How do I get rid of _Matt controlling me." _Scott asked, and Allison could tell his anger was raising his heart rate, because she could see his veins on his arms rise, and his eyes start to turn their gold color. She reached out and softly grabbed his forearm, rubbing up and down.

"Kill him." Dr. Deaton said simply.

Scott gave his thanks for the answers and quickly dragged Allison out of the vet's, not waiting any time getting in the car.

"Take me to that fucking alley." Scott said huskily, the wolf hair already sprouting on his face.

"Scott, you aren't thinking clearly, let's just get you home and then we'll talk it over." Allison said calmly, grabbing his hands with hers.

"God dammit, Allison, _take me to the alley!" _Scott yelled at her, throwing her hands off of his.

Allison stared at him in disbelief. She never had him yell at her. _Because of her. _She knew he wasn't thinking clearly, that he was being irrational, but she felt as if he just slapped her in the face. She's never been so hurt.

"Get out of my car." She said calmly, not looking into his eyes. Scott stopped his temper tantrum long enough to stop and look at Allison, just to make sure she said what he thought she did.

"What?" Scott asked, calmer now, as if he snapped out of his little rampage.

"If you want to go to the _fucking _alley," She said, adding air quotes around 'fucking'. She never really liked the word, anyways. "Then get out of my car. I won't support you killing someone for a stupid decision you made not even five minutes ago. We have a _code, _Scott."

"Matt isn't human, he doesn't count!" Scott yelled at her.

_"Yes he is!" _Allison screamed, making Scott shut up. "If you kill him, we have to kill you!"

"You wouldn't kill me... You don't mean that..." Scott trailed off, visibly hurt and angry at her words.

"I wouldn't, because I love you, Scott. But I can't speak for my parents, and I definitely can't speak for Gerard. If you kill a human, a human meaning Matt... they have to kill you." Allison said, not looking at him. She had to stand her ground in this argument, and looking into Scott's eyes would make her weak.

"I can't believe you." Scott finally said after a long pause of silence, perfectly calm, which scared Allison. Before she could say anything back, Scott was already getting out of the car, walking away.

"Scott!" Allison yelled, getting out of the car also, walking after him.

"Stay out of it! If you're going to kill me, just stay out of it!" He yelled, not bothering to turn around and look at her.

"But Scott, I can't let you do this!" Allison said as she ran up to him, wrapping her arms around his bicep.

"Just _stay out of it!" _He yelled, shaking her off of him before breaking out in a sprint into the woods, leaving Allison behind to pick up the pieces of their argument.

* * *

**Omggggg, I enjoyed writing this chapter so much, for obvious reasons, of course :)**

**And I've started writing the next chapter, and I have a feeling you'll LOVE IT! The next chapter I'm working on right now is my favorite, so let's see how you like it when I finish it :)**

**Well I will _hopefully _get the next chapter out very soon! Thank you guys for the awesome reviews, keep it up! :)**


	5. Chapter 5

**I AM SO SORRY IT TOOK ME SO LONG TO GET THIS OUT! **

**I HAD NO IDEA WHAT HAPPENED!**

**I hope you guys don't hate me :(**

**To try and make it up I'll try to get two chapters out by Sunday :)**

**Thank you for sticking with me, I really hope you like this chapter! I really loved writing this one, as you will see why later on, and also the next one!**

**Also, this chapter is really important. I think it's why it took so long to get out, because I worked so hard on it. Time really slows down in this chapter and Allison and Scott really realize what they mean to each other and why they're together. So enjoy! :)**

* * *

A million things were going through Allison's head.

Her first instinct was to go after Scott, but she quickly dismissed the idea. She knew Scott, and he would only get angrier. Not to mention Scott's new attitude took on a whole new meaning of living on the edge.

Allison jumped in her car and put it in drive, settling with her second idea. She drove well over the speed limit, not waisting any time.

When she reached her destination, she quickly ran to the front door, quickly knocking.

"Allison?" Mr. Stilinski asked when he opened the door to see Allison standing on his doorstep.

"Is Stiles here?" Allison asked quickly, trying to peer over Mr. Stilinski's shoulder in search of his son.

"Yeah, he's in his room..." Mr. Stilinski trailed off as Allison ran past him to Stiles' room.

"Allison?" Stiles asked, getting up from his desk as Allison barged into the room.

"Stiles we need to go find Scott. Now."

* * *

"So where do you think he is?" Stiles asked as he got into his own car, getting comfortable as Allison sped down the road, way over the speed limit. Allison was driving Stiles' jeep, waisting no time.

"The alley where we went before, when we first encountered Matt. Scott's going to try and kill him." She told him before going into depth about why he would want Matt dead. Allison turned her head to make sure her bow and arrows were in the back seat where she put them a couple minutes ago, as well as her daggers, just in case she needed them. But hopefully she wouldn't have to.

When the got to the alley, Allison parked Stiles' jeep around the corner, running as fast as they can. They hid behind a wall, peering over. Sure enough, there was Scott and Matt, battling it out in a fury of punches and kicks and tackles. Obviously Scott had the upper hand, but every time Matt even touched him, Scott let out a blood curdling scream.

"We need to help him." Allison whispered to Stiles, patting her down and arrows on her back to make sure they were still there. Stiles nodded, making a silent count down. Allison already had an idea of what she will do in her head, and when Stiles reached zero, she jumped out into the light of the alley.

Allison silently reached for an arrow and put in through her bow, watching it slide effortlessly into Scott's shoulder, right next to his chest. She knew she shouldn't have hit Scott, but he heals. Matt wouldn't. And it also stopped both of them from killing each other.

Scott let out a grow as he pulled out the arrow, instantly knowing who it belonged to. With gold eyes filled with fury, he searched the alley for his girlfriend.

Allison ran out to them, Stiles staying behind the wall.

"Allison, leave!" Scott yelled at her as he threw her arrow across the alley, holding his hand to his bleeding shoulder.

"Shut up!" Matt yelled, pushing Scott, making him hit the wall before falling to the ground. Allison was ready with another arrow, but Matt knocked it out of her hands before she could even line up the shot. She instantly felt stupid. Of course he would knock it out of her hands, it was a long range weapon.

Matt trapped her between the stone wall and his body, hands on either side of her as thunder sounded above, the sky almost black.

"Came back for me, Allison?" Matt said with a literally crazy smile. Allison grit her teeth, not looking him in the eye.

"Go to hell." Allison spit, still not looking at him.

"You know, Allison." Matt laughed, even though there was anger written all over his face. "When your little bitch boyfriend kills you, don't blame me. Actually, on second thought, _do _blame me!"

"He won't." Allison muttered, finally looking Matt in the eye.

"Want to bet?" Matt asked. "Anyways, Allison." Matt continued, resting his fingers gently on her waist before slickly pulling the knife out from the side of her pants. It didn't bother her. She knew how to get it back. "Why would you want to be with someone who could _kill _you?" More laughing. "But not only is he weak, he's also an idiot. So don't bother with him."

Matt leaned in to kiss her, but Allison pushed him off.

"Stop Matt!" She yelled, but he just moved in again. She tried to fight him off, but he was just too strong.

"Get off her!" Allison heard a growl behind Matt, and she instantly saw the burning golden eyes throw Matt off of her, slamming him into the wall across from Allison. Matt grabbed the knife and rammed it into his stomach, making Scott double over in pain. He slid down the wall, groaning in pain as he ripped the knife out, letting out a scream as he threw it at Matt's feet. Matt grabbed it and positioned it at Scott's throat, smiling at him as Scott snapped his teeth at him.

"Hopefully this won't hurt too bad, Scott." Matt said, slowly pressing the knife into the Scott's neck, taking pleasure from the blood trickling down his neck and the growl he let out.

Allison quickly grabbed her bow, not even thinking while she armed herself. "Matt!" She yelled. Matt instantly stopped and turned towards her, standing up and dropping the knife from his hand. He ran at her, planning to take her down as Allison lined up the shot.

**"ALLISON, NO!" **Scott screamed from the ground, trying to pick himself up but still applying pressure to his wounds. Stiles finally ran out into the alley, rushing to help his friend on the ground.

The arrow hit Matt straight in the throat, taking him out instantly.

Silence crept over the three as they stared down at Matt's dead body. All three of the teenagers were shaken, not believing Allison just killed someone.

Allison fell to her knees, dropping her bow as a couple tears rolled down her cheeks. Stiles walked up behind her and knelt by her as he rested his hand on her narrow shoulder, squeezing slightly.

"Allison," Scott breathed, carefully walking over to his girlfriend, removing his hands from his bloody side to kneel in front of her. Allison stared down at the ground, forcing Scott to put his bloody hands on her cheeks to make her look at him.

"Allison... why did you do that?" He asked her.

"He was going to kill you... I had... I had to do something." Allison said, still not looking at her boyfriend.

"I wish you hadn't." He said, and Allison's eyes instantly flew to his.

"What? Why not?"

"Because." Scott sighed, moving his hands to hers, holding them tightly. "_I _had to kill Matt. You remember what Dr. Deaton said? He said I had to kill him to get rid of his control. If anyone else killed him... _they... _would become my new controller."

It suddenly clicked to Allison. She wiped her tears away and shook her head. "So I'm..."

"My new controller." Scott said with a forced, slight smile, even though Allison could tell he wanted nothing more than to kill everyone and anyone at this point. She could see in his eyes how mad and sad he was.

"Scott, I'm so sorry." Allison said, throwing her arms around him as she buried her face in his neck. Scott was hesitant, but wrapped his strong arms around her waist and hugged her back. "I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry." She chanted. "We'll figure out a way to fix this, I promise."

"Allison, you can't fix it. You have to die for you not to be a controller, and I have to kill you. So obviously we'll never fix this." Scott said sadly with another forced smile.

"How about we get you guys home." Stiles said, resting his hands on each of their shoulders. Allison nodded as Scott got up, grabbing Allison and pulling her up. Now that Matt wasn't his controller anymore, Scott's wounds were healing at his usually supernatural pace.

Allison was weak on her feet, instantly falling into Scott. She started to giggle, half expecting him to laugh with her, but all he did was rest his hands gently on her shoulders and set her back upright before wrapping his arm around her waist, supporting most of her weight. Allison leaned her head on Scott's shoulder as he just looked straight ahead, jawline set.

When they got to Stiles' jeep, Scott offered Allison the front seat while he took the back, but Allison crawled into the back seat with Scott. Scott sighed, but allowed Allison to rest her head on his shoulder, grabbing lightly onto his shirt for comfort and a sense of security.

After a couple of minutes of uncomfortable silence with nothing but the radio, Allison turned to Scott.

"Scott?" Allison whispered softly. Stiles could already sense that they wanted privacy, so he turned up the radio a bit louder. Thanks to Scott's superhuman hearing, it was possible. Scott glanced down at his girlfriend, urging her to go on. "Are you okay?" Scott nodded.

"Okay... So why are you being so distant with me?" Allison asked, sitting up. Scott just watched her with an emotion in his eyes she quite couldn't put her finger on. "You're acting like this is the worse thing ever. I won't make you do anything wrong, Scott. If anything, this is good. You have someone you love and trust controlling you, not some creeper."

Scott sighed again as he shifted in his seat, moving to put his arm around Allison. He leaned down to talk in her ear so he could be quiet enough so Stiles wouldn't hear.

"It's because Dr. Deaton didn't tell you the rest of the story. If I get hurt, you feel it too. We now literally share a bond, kinda like being the same person. Whatever I feel, you feel, and visa versa. If I get injured..." Scott trailed off, and Allison pulled back to look at him. Scott's eyes were tired and sad.

"Scott, that statement is already true. I love you so much I can almost feel your pain, and I'm sure you feel the same about me." Scott buried his face in her neck, but Allison could feel him nod. "We have to make the best of this. I love you, Scott."

Scott gave her a half smile, leaning in to kiss her before Stiles interrupted him.

"Here we are, Argent household." Stiles said.

"What about my car?" Allison turned to ask Stiles as Scott just kept his face buried in her neck and kept his arms tight around her waist. Stiles sensed that he wanted alone time, so he just dismissed Allison's statement.

"I'll swing it around tomorrow. Just give me your keys and it'll be back tomorrow."

Allison thanked Stiles for the ride home as her and Scott climbed out of the jeep, walking towards her door.

"Your dad's home." Scott murmured as he intertwined their fingers, leading her to her window.

Scott carried Allison into her room after carefully scaling the side of her house with his girlfriend in one arm. They moved to sit on her bed, Scott already pulling her into a hug.

"So... what exactly does controlling you mean?" Allison asked, and Scott breathed deeply.

"You can control when I shift. That's why I was off the rails for a couple days. Matt was controlling my shifting." Scott told her.

"So if I wanted you to shift... I just think about it... and it happens?" Allison asked him carefully.

"Want to try?" He asked her. Allison bit her lip before nodding. She rested her hands on Scott's cheeks as she thought hard about Scott shifting.

Suddenly, Scott's eyes flashed gold and he gripped the bedding a bit harder. Allison instantly shook the thought from her head, watching Scott's eyes go back to their natural brown.

"Are you okay?" Allison asked him. Scott nodded as he rested his hands on Allison's waist as he pulled her close, letting their noses touch. Allison's breath caught as she ran her fingers over his cheeks, looking into his eyes. He gently laid her down on her bed, slowly getting on top of her as their lips met softly.

Allison noticed it wasn't how it usually was. It was usually rushed and mad and hot and breathless. But now, it was only romantic and sentimental. And while she thought the rough sex was head-spinning, she always savored the sweet ones.

Scott slowly moved his lips to her neck as she grabbed his shirt, pulling it over his head while she spread her legs, letting Scott lay between her legs. She ran her hands over his defined back muscles as he tangled his hands in her black hair, his lips doing wonders on her skin, creating goosebumps.

Scott carefully and slowly slipped off Allison's dress, leaving her in her bra and underwear. He rested one hand on her shoulder as he slipped the other under her back, pushing her chest into his as she arched her back, wrapping her legs loosely around Scott's waist, rubbing her heels up and down his legs.

Scott took his lips off of Allison's neck to rest on her forehead as Allison moved to take off his jeans before resting her hands on his chest, tracing his muscles as he kissed the space between her neck and collar bone. Allison's eyes fluttered closed with a soft moan as Scott gently bit, but not hard enough to draw blood, her collarbone as the hand under her back unhooked her bra, discarding it on the floor as he rolled them over so Allison was straddling his waist while they sat up.

Allison pressed her chest to his while Scott resting one hand on her back, pressing her into him, while wrapping the other around her shoulders, sucking on her neck. Allison threw her head back as she let out a moan, giving Scott goosebumps. He hooked a finger under the waistband of her lacy underwear, pulling it off of her body, laying down slowly. Allison reached down and pulled down his boxers, reveling in the fact that she was the one who was blessed in seeing all of his perfect body. Not Erica, not Lydia, _her._

Allison bit her lip as Scott pulled her forehead down to rest it on his, closing his eyes. She knew he was taking every second to heart. They never had a slow, romantic time. It has always been fast and hot and breathless and sweaty. Allison could tell she wasn't the only one who loved it.

Allison slowly sat down and took in Scott's length, and it was Scott's turn to bite his lip while Allison let out another moan. She rested her hands on Scott's perfect chest as she rocked herself back and forth, completely satisfied with the noises that were coming out of Scott's mouth.

Scott gripped Allison's hips, making her ride him faster as he created grooves in his skin with his fingers that would without a doubt bruise her tomorrow.

Allison could tell through the sensation in her lower regions that Scott was trying his hardest not to rip her to shreds. Even with her constantly thinking of him not shifting, his instincts were kicking in. While she knew it was dangerous, she enjoyed it. She was a teenage girl for crying out loud. Of course she would want a bit of sexy danger in her life. It was just a plus that her boyfriend was a danger magnet.

"Oh god." Scott moaned out, pulling her body towards his chest, signaling to Allison he was close. He always did this.

With one final hip thrust upward into Allison, Scott came hard, making Allison follow shortly after. Allison collapsed on top of Scott, rubbing his shoulders. Scott ran his fingers through Allison's wavy hair and used the other hand to draw circles on her lower back, giving her goosebumps.

"You realize you're amazing, don't you?" Scott asked her softly, pulling her close. Allison cuddled into his side, clinging to him.

Allison giggled, stretching on top of him. Scott moved his hands and flew to her shoulders, holding her in place. Allison shot him a look of confusion.

"Don't do that, it makes me want you. And I just... got you." Scott said sheepishly, making Allison laugh a bit louder, pressing their foreheads together as his hands found their way back to her body.

Suddenly there was a knock at the door.

"Allison, you alright?" Mrs. Argent asked through the door. Scott found his lips to her neck, sucking it.

"Yeah mom I'm fine!" Allison yelled carefully, trying her hardest not to moan.

"You sure? I didn't hear you come in." Scott's hand found its way in between her legs, making Allison whimper, a shudder running through her body as she felt Scott smirk against her neck.

"Yes mom, I'm okay!"

"I can come in if you want me to!"

Scott pushed three fingers into her womanhood while he kissed her hard with a smirk, trying his best to surpress her moan.

"Mom just go away!" Allison yelled, listening to her mom retreat. When she was sure she was gone, Allison grabbed the back of Scott's neck and rolled them over, pulling his fingers out of her.

"Scott I can't believe you did that!" Allison hissed, hitting his chest. Scott just gave her a big grin, his eyes crinkling as he kissed her quickly.

"I like living on the edge." He said, pulling the cover over their bodies. It helped that the lights were already off.

The two sat in silence for a long time, listening to each other breathe. Allison moved to lay her head on Scott's chest while he rubbed her back soothingly.

"Will you be here tomorrow morning?" Allison asked.

"What?" Scott asked, taken aback.

"It's just, you're never here when I wake up..." Allison trailed off, shaking her head. "But it's okay, I know you have to leave."

"Allison." Scott said, cutting her off. "I'm staying tonight. I'll stay as long as you need to."

Allison smiled, cuddling into his chest, closing her eyes to sleep. Scott's hands running through her hair was getting slower and weaker, drifting into sleep.

"I love you." Scott whispered, already half asleep.

"I love you too." Allison said, sighing.

Scott suddenly sat up in bed, catching Allison around her waist before she fell face first into the bed.

"What is it?" Allison asked, shaking her hair out of her eyes as she covered her chest with the blanket and wrapped her arms around Scott's bicep, all at once. Scott would've blushed, but he couldn't. Not now.

"I just heard Stiles and Lydia scream." Scott said, jumping out of bed. He picked Allison up and wrapped her legs around his waist as he scrambled to get dressed.

"Scott!" Allison yelled, trying to unwind herself from her boyfriend. "You need to put me down!" She said, and Scott stopped long enough to smile sheepishly at her.

"Right." Scott said, setting Allison down on her bed before running to get the rest of his clothes on.

When both the teens were dressed, Scott gently jumped out the window, cushioning Allison's fall with his own body.

"You ready?" Scott asked Allison, gripping her hand firmly.

"Ready."

* * *

**Now I know what most of you are thinking, "ALLISON WOULDN'T HAVE SEX RIGHT AFTER SHE KILLED SOMEONE!" but in all reality, if she _did _kill someone for defense or protection, I think she wouldn't dwell on it too long. Allison does have more feelings, but she reminds me a lot of her parents. I think she has a VERY touch shell, and I think that if she had to kill someone, she would pretty much be fine with it.**

**And honestly who wouldn't pass up sex with Tyler Posey. Like seriously.**

**Well, I hope you liked this chapter! Review! :)**


	6. Chapter 6

**So I was on a foreign exchange program for awhile! That's why I didn't update! But I wanted to get it out to you guys! :)**

**I hope you liked the last chapter! I know it was short but this one will be better! :)**

**OH! Before I forget! This story will take more of a scandalous twist. It won't just be a Scallison lovey dovey story! It will all work out in the end, but I kinda want to wreck havoc on all the characters to make this story a bit better. The storyline, of course, will take some time to build up, but I promise it'll be worth it! You've been warned :)**

* * *

"Where are we going?" Allison asked as the two teens ran down the street, Scott holding onto Allison's hand tight as he ran. He had the ability to run longer and faster than humans, so Allison had to be in a full out sprint to keep up. Not to mention it felt like Scott was ripping her arm from its socket. But that didn't bother her. All she wanted to do was find her friends.

"The woods. That's where the screams came from. I think." Scott answered her, not fully paying attention. He had his mind set to finding Stiles and Lydia, but was glad Allison was with him. It gave him ease.

The couple reached the edge of the neighborhood, where the undeveloped part of the woods met the houses, and stopped. A couple more screams ripped through the woods, alerting both Scott and Allison.

"They came from this way." Scott said, pointing in some random direction in front of them. He took off again, forcing Allison to sprint to keep up.

It felt like they were running for hours, Allison never getting a break. They finally stopped, allowing Allison to catch her breath.

"Are we almost there?" She wheezed, resting her hands on her knees. Scott scrunched his eyebrows.

"That's the thing, we _are _here." He said, puzzled. "Stiles!" He yelled, cupping his hands around his mouth. "Lydia!"

"They aren't here." Allison finally said with a huff.

"That's impossible, I heard them scream. They _have _to be here." He said, looking around the area.

"Or someone just wanted to trick you and plant this." Allison added, reaching down to pull a tape recorder from under some rocks. She turned it off before tossing it to her boyfriend so he could have a look at it.

"But why would someone do that?" Scott asked, throwing the tape recorder at a nearby tree, Allison watching as it shattered into tiny little plastic pieces, flying every direction.

Allison walked up to Scott and rested her hand on his shoulder, squeezing lightly. "I don't know." She sighed, kissing the back of his neck softly. "I don't know. But now isn't the time to figure out the solution. We have your lacrosse game tomorrow."

With a shaky breath, Scott finally calmed himself down, putting his head in his hands. "You're right. Let's go home." He suggested. Allison nodded, letting Scott's hand search for hers as they took the long way home.

* * *

Allison woke up to the sun pouring into her open window. Blinking a couple times, she started to stretch, but something was pinning her arm down. Her heart stopped before it lept for joy, realizing what that thing that was holding Allison's arm down was Scott.

Cuddling into his side even more than she already was, she closed her eyes, sighing.

"What?" She heard him ask, making her jump.

"I thought you would still be sleeping." Allison said, smiling up at him.

"Nope." He said simply, reaching down to capture her lips before rolling them, so Allison was under him.

"Scott!" Allison playfully screeched as she felt Scott's hand inch up her inner thigh, dragging his fingers on her sensitive skin.

"What?" Scott asked innocently, even though he didn't move his hand.

Allison just smiled and grabbed his neck, pulling his face down to kiss her.

"Do you know what I realized?" Allison breathed, breaking away from his lips. He just looked down at her.

"Gerald's ball is in five days." She said, and Scott groaned.

"A _ball? _Why a _ball?" _He whined, rolling off of her. "You totally ruined the mood, by the way."

Allison rolled her eyes. He knew she would make it up to him later.

"_Because _it's an Argent family tradition for hundreds of years. Every year, we throw this big ball with fancy dresses and suits, classical music, getting that feeling you're proper, yet mysterious at the same time..." Allison trailed off. Scott saw that his girlfriend was getting starry eyed at the idea.

"You didn't throw one last year." Scott pointed out.

"Gerald wasn't here." Allison said simply, propping herself up on her elbow, facing her werewolf boyfriend.

"Do I have to go?" Scott asked, praying the answer was no.

"I would be very sad if you didn't..."

"So I have to?"

"Pretty much." Allison laughed, bringing a smile to Scott's face. He loved it when she laughed.

"So... Suit, tie, dress shoes, everything?" Allison nodded eagerly, and Scott groaned again. "You're lucky I love you."

"Oh, am I?" She said playfully, untangling herself from Scott before getting out of bed.

"Hey, where are you going?" Scott asked her, sitting up and grabbing Allison's arm. Allison just laughed.

"I'm going to take a shower! We have school in an hour." Allison said with a slight smile before turning to walk to her bathroom.

"Only if I can join you." Scott said slyly as he grabbed her naked waist, pulling her back into his chest as Allison erupted into giggles.

* * *

Allison couldn't focus on her chemistry test. She couldn't even get through reading the question before she had to start over again, already forgetting what she just read. She twirled a piece of semi-damp hair - still wet from her shower - on her finger, sighing.

She looked over to Scott, noticing he was feeling the same way. He was bobbing his knees up and down, tapping his pencil on his desk rapidly, and running his large hands through his hair.

Allison's eyes wandered to her boyfriend's body, admiring the way his t-shirt hinted at his sculpted muscles underneath. Scott shifted his weight in his chair, involuntarily flexing his muscles for a split-second.

God, he was so hot.

Allison bit her pencil. She wanted to focus on this test, but her mind couldn't help but think about Scott _without _that t-shirt she loved so much. Her mind flashed to this morning in the shower, and just like that, chemistry was wiped from her brain.

_"Oh god, Scott!" Allison moaned in a semi-quiet voice. Even though they were in her shower, she didn't want her mom or dad to hear._

_Scott has his lips plastered to Allison's neck, sucking and kissing and nipping at it. Her legs were fastened securely around his strong waist, Scott pressing her into the tile wall as he thrusted in and out of her quickly and forcefully, the hot water from the shower head getting them even more wet than they already were._

_The teen werewolf bit down on her collarbone, almost drawing blood, making Allison's heart jump for a second as she pulled roughly on the roots of Scott's hair. She expected to feel pain - a werewolf just almost broke her skin - but all she felt was ecstasy. _

_He reached down and softly but forcefully pushed her legs open wider, biting her bottom lip gently as she took even more of him in. Scott kissed her hard as she moaned into his mouth, her nails digging into his shoulders, literally drawing blood._

_Allison was about to ask if he was okay, but Scott just chuckled in the back of his throat as he pulsed into Allison harder, making her scream his name._

Allison squirmed in her seat. She got so used to having Scott's hands on her all of the time, she almost ached for it. Allison wanted nothing more than to just take Scott to his house and have her way with him.

After Allison came out of her daydream from what happened this morning, she noticed Scott staring directly at her. His eyes were the brightest gold, as if they were burning. Allison blushed, looking down to finish her test. She looked up a couple minutes later, and Scott was pulling at his collar and running his hands through his hair in frustration. Allison crinkled her eyebrows in confusion before finishing her test before turning it in.

When the bell rang, Allison instantly felt Scott's hand on her elbow, gently pulling her out of the classroom. Before she could even get a word out, Scott already had them in the other chemistry lab room next door, door locked as he pressed Allison against the lab counter on the other side of the room.

"Wha-?" Allison started to ask, but Scott crashed his lips onto hers, his hands digging into her hips as he pushed her against the counter.

Allison, still surprised, tangled her fingers in his hair and pulled sharply, causing Scott to growl into her mouth. The one of many positive things about your boyfriend being a werewolf; he's immune to any pain she could inflict on him.

"Wait. Wait wait wait." Allison panted, breaking apart from his lips. Scott just rested his forehead on hers, breathing heavily. "What the hell are we doing?"

"I... I heard what you were thinking," Scott breathed, pressing his hips to hers, making her go wild and for her legs to almost stop working.

"How?" Allison asked, using all of her muscle to keep his lips away from hers, even for a second.

"It's the controller, sire bond thing. Seriously, don't worry about it," Scott mumbled, straining his neck to kiss her neck. Allison just decided to give in; she'll ask questions later.

Allison gripped his head and yanked it upward, giving into his strong kiss. Scott grabbed her thighs and lifted her onto the counter.

"Wait." Allison gasped, breaking away. Scott groaned, taking a step back, but keeping his hands on her bare knees, thanks to her almost-too-short skirt. Which, he wasn't complaining one bit about. "Should we be doing this in school?"

Scott thought for a minute before he tightened his grip on Allison's knees, pulling her to the edge of the counter quickly and effortlessly. Allison gasped as Scott smirked.

"I honestly don't care if we're in school or not," He said simply. Allison's hand grabbed onto the tops of his jeans, playing with the button as he spoke. She watched his eyes turn gold and his fangs grow longer.

Allison undid his jeans button as Scott clawed at her back, pressing her into him as he kissed her hard. Allison pulled the zipper and pulled down his jeans to his knees, while pulling his shirt up halfway, running her fingers over his sculpted chest.

"I _need _you," Scott hissed in a shaky, low voice against her lips, sliding his hands under the front of her skirt. She softly whimpered into her boyfriend's mouth as Scott slipped his hand under the waistband of her barely there thong, pulling it down to her ankles.

Allison yanked at his boxers, almost desperate to pull them down. Right when she succeeded, Scott pushed into her, making her body erupt in flames. Allison had to bite Scott's muscular shoulder to keep her from screaming, making Scott push her even closer to him.

"Oh god," Scott muttered, practically slamming himself into his fragile human girlfriend. He know he shouldn't be anywhere near this rough with her, but he couldn't help it. It was as if he was taken over by something that wanted nothing more that Allison. And judging by how Allison's body was reacting, he knew exactly what _did_ take over him.

Just when Scott was close to finishing, Allison pressed her cheek to his and whispered sweetly and breathlessly "Don't stop."

And just like that... He didn't. He didn't feel the need. Then he realized that this wasn't just some silly myth. He was actually under her control. He was hopelessly devoted to this one teenager. He was utterly and completely bonded to Allison.

He slowed his movements when Allison unraveled and came around him, kissing her softly and sweetly.

"We have to," He whispered, kissing her one last time before pulling out of her, withdrawing a soft moan from her mouth. Scott wanted nothing more but to push right back into her, but he knew he couldn't. He couldn't practically destroy his girlfriend every hour of the day.

"I love you, Scott." Allison said simply, not taking her hands off of him as he delicately put her underwear back in place under her skirt. Scott just smiled.

"I love you, too." He told her, slightly blushing, kissing her forehead as he buttoned his jeans, lifting her off of the counter and onto the floor. The bell rang to signal the next class had started, but Allison just hugged Scott.

She loved these times. Sure, she loved the times where all they did was have rough sex that made them go crazy, but she cherished the times were they just just cuddle and hug, not worrying about anything else.

"So.. What exactly are you two doing in an abandoned classroom?" They heard a voice say.

At the open doorway stood a dark-skinned girl, about their age, with light brown hair, full lips and piercing blue eyes. She was very skinny, the body of a dancer. A small smile played on her face, arms crossed over her leather coat.

"Who are you?" Allison asked, Scott chuckling as she just held him tighter. It was as if she was jealous.

"I'm Danielle." She said, her smile growing as she walked closer to the two. "I'm a werewolf."

"Wait, _what?" _Scott asked her, untangling himself from Allison's arms, pushing her slightly behind him as he faced the new girl. It's not possible that there could be another werewolf in Beacon Hills. He knew for a fact Derek didn't turn anyone else. So who is this girl?

"I'm a werewolf?" She said again, as if it would be obvious. "Like you."

"I'm not..." Scott started to say, but Danielle just chuckled.

"Yes you are, I can sense it. And this is your controller?" She asked, pointing at Allison. How the hell did she know so much?

"You mean girlfriend?" Allison asked, playing dumb as she wrapped her arms protectively around Scott's large bicep.

"Wow, a girlfriend too. You got lucky, Scott. But that must be a pain. You'll never be free." Danielle said with a genuine smile. Scott had enough.

"No, _Danielle, _start over. How do you know everything? How do you know my name?" Scott asked her.

"I can't tell you that. But I can tell you why I'm here. I'm here to be around people like you; people who have sire bonds to other people. I thought I was the only one. But I can see I'm not!" Danielle laughed, squeezing Scott's arm. Allison narrowed her eyes.

"Where are you from?" Scott asked hesitantly.

"Canada, actually. Montreal." She said.

"So you just up and left?" Scott asked.

"Yeah. But I need a place to stay..." Danielle trailed off.

"I have a spare bedroom." Scott said, and Allison saw red. Under her dead body will a random girl stay at her hormonal boyfriend's house!

"Um, no she will not." Allison said sharply, earning a sharp look from Danielle.

"No need to be jealous?" Danielle said a bit too sweetly, earning looks from both Allison and Scott.

"Alright, we need to get to class." Scott said quickly, gripping Allison's hand hard as she led her out of the classroom, leaving Danielle alone.

Danielle peered around the corner, making sure Scott and Allison was well out of earshot. She pulled out her cell phone, pressing number one, going straight to speed dial. When the person picked up, she smiled.

"I found them."

* * *

**FINALLY I got this chapter out!**

**So obviously Danielle is a new character, who is pretty fishy. Do you think she will be an ally or an enemy?**

**Sound off in the comments! I hope you liked this one, I'll update SOON! Promise :)**


	7. Chapter 7

**Yay chapter 7! :)**

**I'm having withdraws from no Teen Wolf, so I hope this is up to par with what you guys expect!**

**I also feel pretty bad about totally abandoning this story! I got extremely busy, and my desire to write went downhill fast: I had writers block. But I signed up for this creative writing class, and it renewed my love! So hopefully I start updating regularly :)**

* * *

"Scott, I don't like her." Allison said simply as she, Scott and Stiles went out to dinner at the local diner, talking about the newest surprise in Beacon Hills. Scott just sighed. He thought it was sexy how jealous Allison got, but sometimes it was just plain annoying.

"So she is... controlled? Or what?" Stiles asked, and Scott rolled his eyes.

"Yes, we've been over this!" Scott said with a groan, Allison laughing at him as he talked with his mouth full of his burger. She rested a hand gently on his knee under the table, sending a shudder up his spine. He glanced sideways as he ate, Allison shooting him a soft smile.

"Can you two stop flirting long enough so we can actually figure out what the hell is going on?" Stiles snapped. Allison sat back in her chair and sighed, but kept her hand on Scott. He reached one hand under the table to hold her other.

"So, all we know is that she's a werewolf, and she's sired. Anything else we know?" Stiles asked. The other two shook their heads. How were they supposed to know about a species that they never even heard about until a couple weeks ago?

"Gerard has a lot of ancient books in his office at my house. He brought them with him when he moved in. Maybe there's something in there that could help us?" Allison offered.

"Um, yeah!" Stiles cheered. Scott gave Allison a smile and a squeeze to her hand.

Stiles stood up, grabbed his backpack and started towards the door.

"Woah," Scott said, standing up as well. "Hello? Where are you going?"

"Home?" Stiles said, as if it were obvious. "You two can go to Allison's to check the books. I need a day off from all of this."

"Just go." Allison rolled her eyes. "We have it from here."

* * *

"It says here that the longer you have been controlled, the more you learn from your master. And the more you learn, the more you can control others who are like you." Scott said, reading word for word out of one of Gerald's old dusty books. "So basically if you're controlled, and you've been controlled longer than someone else who is controlled, you can control them?" Scott asked like it was a question. He scrunched his eyebrows together, confusing himself.

The Argent family was out for the night, thinking they would leave Allison by herself to do homework. Which didn't work out all to much.

Scott and Allison were sitting up against the bookshelves, leaning on them as they read Gerard's notes together.

"So Danielle has the ability to control you..." Allison trailed off, the subject sitting uneasy with her. She didn't like Danielle right off the bat, and this was just solidifying her thoughts about the female wolf. She had the same exact feelings about Erica, and Erica tried to steal her boyfriend.

"I don't like wolves anymore." Allison huffed, crossing her arms as if she was five. Scott laughed, lightly elbowing her in the stomach. While it was barely anything for him, he sent Allison falling over from her sitting position next to him.

"_Hey!" _Allison laughed, elbowing him back. "Except you. I like you." She said, kissing him quickly before going back to reading.

Scott just looked up at her when he noticed she was still thinking about the uneasy subject and smiled slightly, trying to comfort his girlfriend. "She won't try anything." He said simply.

"What if she does?" Allison pushed. Scott sighed.

"I'll tell her to stop, push her away..." He started to say, draping a strong arm around Allison's slim shoulders. "Which _does not _matter because she won't." He said finally, reading out of the book again.

Allison huffed. She sometimes wished that Scott wasn't so trusting in people, _especially _random werewolves. She knew he took what she said to heart, but he just heard her. He never really _listened _to her. But she knew she was overreacting.

But... what if she wasn't? Scott is probably one of the most innocent guys she knows. He wouldn't know _what _to do if Danielle advanced on him. He _still _barely knows what to do when Allison does, and they've been together ever since she moved here.

"Hey." Scott said softly, putting Allison's head in both hands, making her look at him. His eyes were gentle and filled with golden fire as he smiled slightly. "Nothing's going to happen. I promise you, Allison."

Allison was usually one to hide her emotions, but that was kind of impossible. Considering he could feel everything she felt, emotionally and physically.

"You're right." Allison sighed, resting her head on Scott's muscular chest as he sat up against the bookshef. She reached up to his shoulder, and he rubbed her forearm up and down slowly as the two just sat there.

"I love you." She said simply, and she felt his chest rise and fall with a slight chuckle.

"I love you too." He told her softly, looking down at her with a small smile. Allison smiled back.

These are the moments she cherished. Scott wasn't a normal boy, so they could rarely do normal couple things. Not to mention the two were rarely alone. And when they _were_ alone, Scott being overwhelmed with his werewolf instincts and Allison's lust usually made it hot and heavy and rushed.

Allison actually didn't mind that; she _loved _that part. But every once in awhile, she liked to slow things down.

"What do you feel?" Allison blurted.

"What?" Scott asked, not understanding the question.

"When you turn. Into a werewolf, I mean. What's different... emotionally?" She asked, burying her face in his shoulder. She didn't know why; the question embarrassed her.

"Well... You know that theory we learned in our psychology class? Id, ego and superego?**(***)**" He asked her, still rubbing her arm gently.

"Yes." She said with a slight smile. "Is it bad I'm surprised you payed attention in that class?"

Scott laughed, but continued. "Well, wolves are animals. Almost savage-like. All they are are Ids; they cater to the needs of desires. While humans need order, sense of security, etcetera, wolves only need two things: pleasure and satisfaction."

"So _this _would make your werewolf side go crazy?" She asked with a half smile, undoing some of the buttons on his button-up. Reading was boring her, anyways.

"In a sense. If I was changing." He told her with a smile of his own.

"What about this?" She said, untucking his shirt to slip her hand under, running her fingers over the ridges of his muscle.

Scott just ducked his head to press his lips to hers gently. Allison moved her hand from under his shirt to his cheek, shifting her body so she was straddling him. She grabbed both sides of his face as she kissed him, taking pleasure as his hands flew to her hips, pushing his fingers firmly into her waist as she molded her body to his.

Allison moved her lips to his neck, biting down softly before kissing the same spot, somewhat wishing it would leave a mark for more than ten seconds. She dragged her tongue from the base of his neck all the way to his jaw, kissing the sharp bone. Scott breathed deeply, but stayed still.

When Allison pulled away to look at him, his eyes were closed and his head was thrown back. She took it as a sign he needed time to cool off, so she turned to get off of him.

His hand instantly flew to her elbow at an inhuman speed, holding her in place. When Allison looked back, his eyes were burning gold.

"We never tried it on a desk before." Scott said in a deep, husky voice, sending goosebumps all throughout her body as he gave her a dark smirk. Allison could tell it wasn't exactly him speaking, more the mindset of his werewolf side, but she actually didn't mind. It gave her a thrill.

Before she could even say anything, Scott had her on the desk of Gerard's office, legs wrapped around his waist as he kissed and nipped and sucked on her neck. Allison through her head back and let out a moan that echoed through the whole house as Scott started to undo the button and zipper on her shorts.

Allison ripped open the front of Scott's shirt, luckily no buttons flew off as the threw the shirt behind them, landing carelessly on the floor as Allison ran her hands over the ridges on his broad back.

Scott moved his lips back to hers as he inched his hands up under her shirt, massaging the grooves between her ribs as she dug her nails into his back.

"I never thought... you... were like this." Allison said breathlessly when she broke apart for air, smiling blissfully. Scott smirked back at her before reattaching their lips. He reached up and pulled down the straps on her shirt and bra, leaving her shoulders bare. He kissed both shoulders and collar bones before heading back to her lips.

Not even minutes later, he tore them away, quickly pulling up the straps of her bra.

"What are you doing?" Allison asked as he ripped his body away from hers, grabbing his shirt from the ground before he sprinted to the bathroom. Allison opened her mouth to ask him again, but the front door opening stopped her.

"Allison?" She heard her dad yell through the house.

"Dad! Hey!" She said a bit too quickly, jumping off of the desk to face her dad and Gerard.

"What are you doing?" Gerard asked her with a tense smile, looking around the room suspiciously.

"Just reading up on the kanima." Allison laughed, picking up a book from the floor. Her father raised an eyebrow.

"Where's Scott?" Her dad asked, crossing his arms.

"What?" Allison asked, her face going blank.

"His car is in the driveway." Mr. Argent pointed out with a fake smile. "You two aren't very sneaky, you know."

Just then Scott ran out of the bathroom, fully clothed.

"I just came over to read with her. This information helps me as well, you know."

Mr. Argent just raised an eyebrow again, not believing him.

"I want you to leave." He told Scott firmly. Scott would usually protest, but the compromising position he and Allison were _almost _caught in kept him from doing so. Scott just nodded before heading for the front door.

"Thanks for coming over." Allison whispered when she met him at the door. She made sure her family wasn't watching before she gave Scott a slow kiss, smoothing his shirt as she broke away.

"Come over later." She reminded him with a small smile, hugging him. Scott smiled into her hair before breaking away, walking out of the house.

Scott crossed the area between the door and his car quickly, not wanting Mr. Argent or Gerard to run after him.

Unlocking the car, he got in and turned it on. When he turned to look to back out of the driveway, he jumped when he realized someone else was in the car.

"What the hell?!" Scott yelled.

"So where are we going?" Danielle asked with a smirk.

* * *

**I hope this one was up to par with you guys! It's been WAY TOO LONG since I updated!**

*****If you don't know what the id, ego and superego is, I'll explain it quickly (bare with me, I haven't taken psycology since high school!): they are three parts of the brain. Id is pleasure, ego is ability to tell right from wrong, superego is being able to comprehend things. But DON'T take my word on it! I only remember id. If you truly want to know what they mean, just google it! :)*****

**Hopefully chapter 8 will be out real soon!**


End file.
